Welcome Home
by watermelonqueen
Summary: Lisanna finally comes home. How is Natsu going to react? A NaLi one-shot story. No haters please. NaLu fans can give suggestions on the storyline and plot and stuff, but please don't give hating comments. Everyone has their own rights to support the couple they think makes the most sense. To me NaLi does.
1. Welcome Home

Lisanna looked up from her goblet and moved her gaze to Natsu. He was talking to Lucy and Happy, a huge smile on his face. She sighed and looked down again. _Has he really forgotten about our relationship like that?_ She thought. _No. He wouldn't do that to me. Not even as a friend._

Little did she knew that Natsu was giving her careful glances, thinking about the same thing. _I wonder if she still want to continue our relationship... _he thought as he joked with Happy and stealing a glance at her. _I hope she wouldn't think that I don't like her or something... I was just... I was just too shy to ask her... _he bit his lower lip in embarrassment of thinking that. _What was I thinking? A girl like that... how could I _ever_ ask her out?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Lucy's hand, which was waving in front of his eyes like crazy. "Earth to Natsu!" she shouted in his ears.

"Ow!" Natsu was dragged back into reality by Lucy's shout that nearly exploded his eardrum, "what was that for?!"

"Please! What were you thinking about? I had been calling you for like a hundred times and you are not responding!" Lucy retorted, with Happy's "aye"s in between. Natsu groaned loudly and face palmed, "please."

Lucy let out a girly giggle before saying, "I see you're getting really attracted to you-know-who." she winked at Happy and they both laughed, knowing that Lucy was referring to Lisanna. Natsu couldn't help blushing. "how did you know?"

"Ooh, so it's true huh," Lucy teased. Natsu blushed even more as their conversation seemed to attract Lisanna's attention. As her crystal blue eyes locked with his, she flashed a smile that made his heart skip a beat. He quickly looked away and pretended to cough.

"You llllllllike her!" Happy said cheerfully, and for once, his words were true. Natsu went red, half angry, half shy. He wanted to shush Happy, but Lucy pushed him toward Lisanna, and said, "go for it!" with a knowing wink. Natsu sighed. Sometimes he just really thought that being friend with his gang was a mistake.

Unfortunately, his confession would have to wait. Because Lucy apparently sent him into Mira, who was carrying a tray of cheesecakes for Erza, and that resulted in Erza raging. Which sent tables flipping, chairs flying and in turn caused the guild members fighting – yet again. Natsu, of course, joined the fight, and was soon beaten up by an angry Erza. Gray on the other hand 'survived' longer but was thrown out very fast as well. Both rejoined the fight and almost got Lucy into the battle. She was fast to duck just as a wine bottle flew out. She sighed and thought, _well, we are going to have some cleaning up to do later. Again._

"Lucy?" she spun around, and found Lisanna. "Can I speak to you for a sec?"

Lucy looked around the messy room. The others were still fighting. She sighed. "Why not."

As soon as the two girls went outside, about half a kilometer away from the guild, Lisanna turned to Lucy with a serious look on her face and began. "Lucy, do you..." she paused.

Lucy looked at her, confused, and asked, "do I what?"

Lisanna bit her lower lip and looked down, before continuing, "do you... like Natsu?"

_Wow. That was direct._ Lucy thought. She answered, "yes," and Lisanna's face fell. "As a friend," Lucy continued with a smirk. Lisanna's eye lighting up like someone just switched on a lamp.

"Phew... okay. I thought..." Lisanna cut herself off, as if accidentally slipping a secret. "You thought what?" Lucy asked innocently, knowing exactly what she meant. _Can't believe she actually thought Natsu likes me,_ Lucy thought to herself, _I mean, we are not that close, are we? Oops. Maybe we are... _she mentally kicked herself for not noticing Lisanna's fervent hope to get to catch up with Natsu after two years and being too close to Natsu.

"Lisanna..." Lucy began. The white hair girl looked up, waiting for her to continue her speech. "Do _you_ like Natsu?" upon finishing, Lucy looked at Lisanna carefully, and waited for the answer that she knew.

Lisanna bit her lip, "yes. I... I like him. I _love_ him. For the past two years I couldn't get him off my mind. I missed him. I wanted to come home. But I never thought that I really did. And seeing him laughing, but the girl beside him is not me, I just... well," she looked into Lucy's brown eyes that were kind now, and finished her sentence, "I guess I... was jealous of you." with that, she gave Lucy a quick smile and ran back to the guild. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" she shouted while running, not looking back.

"W- wait! Lisanna! There's something Natsu's hiding from you! He-" Lucy stopped abruptly, causing Lisanna to turn back in order to listen to her.

"What is he hiding from me?" seeing that Lucy was not attempting to finish her sentence, Lisanna asked.

"That I love you the same way you love me," Natsu's voice, which always make Lisanna blush made her face red as a tomato this time. _I just indirectly confessed to Natsu_, was all she could think of at that moment.

"W- what? W- when did you..." she stuttered and stammered, tripping over her own words. _God. This is embarrassing._ She thought, avoiding eye contact with Natsu. He stepped forward with a blush that was as red as Lisanna's, and leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "I. Love. You. Too."

Lisanna could not respond. Natsu smiled a little, and lifted her chin up. Their eyes locked, and Natsu found himself leaning in. Slowly their lips touched, and the gentle kiss made both of them feel tingly inside. As the kiss grew harder, Lisanna's hands found Natsu's hair, and Natsu's, Lisanna's waist. When both of them were out of breath, they broke away, smiling at each other.

Lucy came just on time to see this. She grinned, happy for the new couple. Then she saw a particular blue Exceed flying toward them. She put a finger on her lips to quiet the talky Exceed from ruining the cute moment, and they both watched as Natsu said softly to Lisanna, "welcome home."

**END**


	2. Announcement

Hey people! Thank you guys SO MUCH for the reviews! 9 is a very huge number to me 3 thank you all! And the NaLu shippers are so kind ^ ^

And since someone asked...

I'll do a NaLi high school fanfic! But... it might take a while and might be quite long... so bear with meh .

Thanks again mina-san! 3


End file.
